


The Sounds of Fire and Ice

by Jelleykakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Candles, D/s, F/F, Female Character In Command, Ice, Ice Play, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelleykakes/pseuds/Jelleykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen naughty times. D/s Regina and Emma oneshot , Regina and Emma engage in a session of sensory depriviation play. While this is one of their favorites, Regina decides to try something new with Emma. This is light BDSM so consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lief, Delirious Comfort. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day.

Sensory deprivation. That's what it always began with. 

The silk scarves that doubled as blindfold and restraints.

Dark.

She lay there. Waiting for her loving Mistress to begin.

P  
A  
T  
I  
E  
N  
C  
E

Fuck. That was the hardest part. Emma was not patient.

Some days her Mistress would begin immediately after tying her up. Others, she waited. It could have been minutes...hours...days. After a while Emma lost all semblance of time. But it didn't matter, Miss Regina was always so good to her and never left her hanging.

"Today I have a new toy for you little one..."

She did not continue, only left Emma to wait and see, as it were. Minutes later she felt the sponges in her ears, first the right, then the left.

Silence...

Time stood still for her now. She waited, careful not to move, for she did not want the wrath that would be incurred. It would only be a matter of time before her Mistress began. Literally seconds later she felt it. The warmth. She knew it was wax, her Mistress's favorite kink. Beginning in the valley between her breasts, the warmth spread upwards, just to her collarbones. Then it dripped precariously over her left areola, in a full circle. Followed by the right.

Then there was something she wasn't expecting. Cold. Freezing cold and wet. Fuck! Her favorite kink. She must have really pleased her Mistress. She was already soaking wet, and not the moisture from the  
melting ice cube.

Heat again. It trailed down her abdomen all the way south, not stopping until it was precariously close to her throbbing clit. A moan escaped her pink lips. Oh shit, she was going to pay for that. Miss Regina didn't give her permission for utterances of any kind. And she felt it immediately... The flogger. Her Mistress had gone easy on her.

Suddenly she could hear. Miss Regina had removed one earplug. "Little one. I know you know that I was generous with that punishment. I only did as I did, because I know that the new sensation threw you off. Just know that for next time I will not be so kind. Also, since you cannot hear for the time being, I have decided to change the rules...that I want to hear your lovely voice from here on out, and do not hold back. If you do, I will hold back on you, no orgasm. But honestly, I want to hear that pretty little voice all to myself as I pleasure you, and you come. Would you like to come? You now have permission to speak."

"Yes Mistress Regina, please." Emma barely got out. 

"Are you sure? I didn't believe that." Regina quipped back.

"Please let me come. I'll give you all the sounds." Emma pleaded.

"There's my good girl." With that, the earplug was put snugly back into place and the play resumed. Regina doubled back up and poured a much thicker trail of wax up Emma's torso. Emma obediently moaned, withholding nothing from her Mistress. Then she followed with the ice, paying special attention to the restrained woman's nipples. She knew that while it tortured her, Emma was turned on increasingly, as was evidenced by her mewls and keens of pure pleasure, as well as the glistening juices that were now dribbling from her folds.

Time to head back south. Regina purposely avoided the girl's erogenous zone and went much further, down to her feet. She expertly trailed thin lines of hot wax over each toe, alternating feet. Then she made a path back to Emma's hot pussy.Immediately following with ice cubes. Emma was in a euphoric state now and cried out loudly. All she could think was, thank gods she didn't have a gag in her mouth! 

Suddenly Emma smelled the tell-tale smell of a candle being extinguished. Was Mistress done? Hadn't she followed the rules? Her doubts were immediately put to rest when she felt it... the ice cube. On the contrary. She knew her Mistress was pleased. The ice cube went straight to her clit. This was the thing that she loved the absolute most. It was sheer torture, but turned her on like nothing else. After Mistress fully expended the ice cube, she did another thing that caused Emma to cry aloud. She put not one, but two, whole ice cubes inside her vagina. 

Was this her birthday? Fuck! Mistress was so generous and definitely in a loving and playful mood. As the ice froze her from the inside, Regina warmed her from the outside...with her scorching hot tongue. The heat from the wax had nothing on this. In order to show her appreciation to her Mistress, Emma did not hold back the guttural moans that came from deep within. Regina was an expert when it came to pleasuring her orally. She was so fucking turned on that she knew it was only a short time before she would explode. No amount of self-talk was going to slow this one down. Mistress was doing unspeakable things and alternating between her rock-hard clit and slick folds. Emma felt like she was some type of food, that Mistress Regina was devouring.

Finally it all became too much for Emma. Her inner-walls clenched so tightly she knew she couldn't hold off any longer. The buildup was just too fucking intense, and Mistress's amazing mouth knew exactly what to do to bring her over the precipice. She sucked her clit, and she sucked hard! There was no relenting until Emma screamed out expletives that she might have otherwise been punished for. And she came with such a force that even Mistress was surprised. But it didn't stop her from drinking up every last drop of Emma's essence.

Suddenly there was sound. Then light. Then she could again move her limbs of her own accord. Miss Regina held Emma snugly in her arms now. Cooing sweet-nothings into her ear and calling her good girl and little one, and her favorite...lief, a term of endearment in a foreign language that Emma did not know, but it absolutely made Emma swoon. She felt so safe and loved in these moments.

"So little one, you liked fire and ice I see. I shall remember that for when you are an exceptionally good girl..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
